Sweat and Tears
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: A new girl shows up and begins to compete with Leena for Bit's affections. Meanwhile, Jamie tries to figure out how to tell his best friend he loves her, and Brad has romance problems as well: a stalker! Chapter 4 up! *No more answering the questions!*
1. Midnight Meeting

Sweat and Tears  
by WSJ  
  
My first Zoids ficcie, so don't kill me if it stinketh. I don't own Zoids, but Rayna and Lizzie are my own creations, and copywrited to me. Although, I sure wish I owned Bit and kawaii little Jamie... ^_^  
  
Warnings: Bit/Leena/Rayna triangle, Jamie/Lizzie pairings, and Brad + whats-her-face. (I'll remember by the time we need her! ^_^;;)  
  
~^_^~  
  
Jamie tossed and turned in bed, once again nightmares of his father's crash from ages ago causing him to loose valuable sleeping time. He sat up and sighed, switching on his light and, having nothing better to do, got dressed so he could go down and work on Bit's Lyger for awhile.  
  
He was trying to design another armor set for it, by Bit's request, that could give it more firepower then its other versions, but still retain most of its manuverability.   
  
After pulling on a pair of old jeans and a slightly torn white t-shirt, the sixteen-year-old grabbed his scetch book and drawing case and headed bare-foot down to the hangers. It felt strange to him to be up at night, when the Sandcrawler had stopped and shut down for the night, and there was no rumble of machinery underfoot.  
  
(A/N: I have no clue what they call that big snail thing that they live in, so from now until I find out I'll refur to it as the Sandcrawler. ^_^;; I am so illiterate when it comes to Zoids...)  
  
It was rather dark in the halls, only minimal lightling up near the ceiling, which cast everything in a greenish glow barely bright enough to keep Jamie from running into the walls. He arrived at the hanger doors and keyed them open.  
  
He stepped inside and shut them behind him so that he was enveloped in pure darkness. They never left the hanger lights on at night, not even on the dimmest setting. It would make it too easy for would-be theives.  
  
Jamie was about to flip on his flashlight when he noticed a glimmer of light in the dark that shouldn't have been there. It looked like it was coming from over near Lyger.  
  
Gently setting his pad and case down by the door he crept closer, dropping into a crouch and using both his hands and feet to keep from stumbling over something. He drew closer, and as he got near the light he saw it was some sort of lantern set on the floor, and someone was sitting on a box next to it.  
  
Jamie peeked out from around Leena's Zoid's leg and smiled, relaxing with a sigh of relief. Sitting on a crate with her scetch pad in her lap, pencil moving deftly over the paper, was his best friend, Lizzie. She was dressed similarly to him, wearing a pair of black stretch pants and an old tanktop, barefoot as well. Her long lavendar hair was tied back into a hurried ponytail and her icy blue eyes narrowed as she came to a difficult point in her scetch.  
  
"You know, if I had been a theif I would be long gone by now, right?" she asked without looking up.  
  
Jamie came out from behind the dino Zoid's leg and pulled up a box to sit beside hers. "How'd you know it was me?" he asked the fifteen-year-old after he'd retrieved his own art supplies and began work on scetching the Lyger's new armor.  
  
"Well, at this time of night Bit and Leena are always sound asleep, the Professer's probably in the lab trying to catch up on work, Brad's on guard duty, yet not in here. It could only be Jamie." she said, looking up and grinning.  
  
"Oh. I see. What are you working on?" he asked, craning his neck to look at her picture. "And how come you're up so late, it's almost one in the morning." Jamie glanced at his watch.  
  
"I always work best at night, besides, I go on watch right after Brad's shift ends in about twenty minutes, so I might as well be awake." In answer to his other question she turned the pad so he could see it. It was a beautiful picture of her beloved Ranos, a black and red Zoid that resembled the dragons of English legend. The Ranos breathed fire and had wicked claws as well as missels for the ground and in the air.  
  
Jamie smiled sheepishly and glanced at his own blocky picture, barely good enough for them to tell it was the Lyger. Lizzie followed his gaze and laughed. "Here, try it this way." She flipped to a clean page in her book and he did likewise. She began to roughly scetch a close-up of the Lyger's head in its Schnyder mode, and Jamie tried to copy her strokes.  
  
What resulted was much laughing and a passable scetch of the Schnyder, before Lizzie stood up and told him she had to get to her duty before Brad murdered her for being late.  
  
She left the lamp for him and picked up her scetch pad and pencils before heading towards her room to deposit them and change into more decent clothes. As she passed him she squeezed his shoulder slightly and he turned to watch her leave the hanger area.  
  
When the electronic door had closed almost silently behind her he still sat staring dreamily at it, and smiled as he recalled her smile, her laugh, all the good times they'd had together. It seemed just like yesterday when they'd met...  
  
=^_~=  
  
Hi peeps, and thank you so much for reading! The next chapter will be a flashback chapter, about how Lizzie and Jamie met and became best friends, and how Lizzie ended up joining the Blitz Team. *grins* I know, you're all probably dying to know about this Rayna girl and why Lizzie didn't mention her when she was going over the occupants of the Sandcrawler. Well, sorry, but I probably won't get to that until at least the third or fourth chapter.  
  
Oh yeah, I'm so illiterate! *_* Can any one tell me:  
  
a) the names of Leena's, Jamie's and Brad's Zoids, and a couple of Lyger's other modes besides Schnyder?  
  
b) the name of that green-haired lady? You know, Brad's girlfriend, the one who has the same Zoid as Leena?  
  
c) the name of Harry's sister?  
  
d) the name of the Professer guy? Leena's father. Does that guy even have a name, or do they just call him "Professer" all the time?  
  
Thank you so much if you can answer these questions for me! To repay you, if anyone of you ever need any info on *anything* having to do with Digimon, come to me! I'd like to consider myself an expert, but I'm not. I do know quite a bit though, so if you ever need anything along those lines, drop me an e-mail. My specialty is 02, but I know a lot about the other two seasons too.  
  
Once again thank you, and PLEASE review!!!!! I have a Lord of the Rings story that I thought was really good, but apparently no one else does because I have TWO REVIEWS!!!! *bursts out crying* So please review for me! Even if you just type a random letter such as Y or N!!! *continues to sniffle as she starts work on chapter 2* 


	2. Flashback: Finding a Friend

Sweat and Tears  
by WSJ  
Chapter 2: Finding a Friend  
  
Sheesh, usually my titles are more creative then this! *slaps forehead* Well duh, it's after my bed time after all! *smirks* Anyways, this is going to be a flashback chapter, about how Blitz Team met up with Lizzie. For disclaimer and warnings see chapter one.  
  
*bounces up and down* 30 reviews! I swear, you just made my day! That's the most I've ever gotten on any one story! Thank you all! (But just because I have 30 doesn't mean I don't want more. ^_~ Keep 'um comin'!)  
  
()()()()()  
  
"Hey Bit, we're coming up on a town soon, do you four wanna stop for awhile?" the Professer asked his pilots.  
  
As usual, seventeen-year-old Leena was the first to speak up. "Sure thing! I wanna go shopping with my share of the prize money from our last battle!"  
  
Bit, also seventeen, and Brad, nineteen, sweatdropped. "Uh, yeah Doc, we'll stop. I don't think Leena would let us pass by without at least getting a bite to eat." Brad answered.  
  
"What about you Jamie?" Bit asked their youngest member at fifteen. "Wanna come with?"  
  
Jamie shrugged. "Why not. If I stay here Doc will have me filing papers again, and I'm ready for a break from all the battles we've been having lately."  
  
When they reached the town, which was really more like a small city, the Hovercargo (formerly called Sandcrawler) stopped and the four teens disembanked, money in Leena's purse, radio in Brad's pocket, sunglasses on Bit's nose and a smile on Jamie's face. They'd all been cooped up in the Hovercargo for quite awhile now and it was good to get out.  
  
Leena dragged them to a jeweralry store, after which Bit insisted they head to a Zoid's part store. Finally Jamie put an end to all the bickering by declaring they go to a resteraunt, as his stomach was growling louder then the Liger.  
  
They found a rustic little family resteraunt and headed inside. They were just beginning to order when a sonic boom just overhead almost tore the room in two. Everyone inside ran into the streets, and Jamie and Leena simply stared while Bit ran for the car and Brad fumbled for the radio.  
  
Leena put a hand on her older friend's arm. "We won't need that! Check it out!" she yelled over the noice of jet engines, pointing upwards excitedly.  
  
Spiralling and diving above them was a Zoid none of them had ever seen before. It was all black, with silver and red highlights. It vaugely resembled the Gun Sniper, but looked a lot more like Jamie's Raynos then it did Leena's Gun Sniper. Everyone watching was reminded of the old English legends of dragons, deep in caves guarding their hoards of jewels, especially when the unusual Zoid turned a backflip on a dime and belched a collumn of flame at its pursuers, three SpitFire eagle-type Zoids.  
  
Two managed to avoid the stream of fire, but one went spinning out of the sky and crash landed just outside of town. The dragon then cocked it's tail at the two remaining followers, launching several missels and a high-powered laser at the foes. Another was down for the count.  
  
To deal with this last one, the dragon unsheathed huge claws on its front and back legs and literally tore the other Zoid into two peices, sending them spiralling in oppisite directions. It then sped out of sight to the west, leaving only three lazily floating parachutes to mark that there was a battle in the sky that day at all.  
  
"Did you see that?" yelled Bit, running back toward where the trio still stood staring in silent wonder toward the western sky. "That was awesome! Just one Zoid conquering three of the best sky fighters there are! That was Zuno and his team, I recognised the markings on the SpitFire before that dragon tore it in two! I wonder what kind of Zoid that was?"  
  
Leena sweatdropped. "Bit, Zuno and his crew are the weakest pilots I know! No wonder they got trashed! But still... That was pretty impressive!"  
  
"I'd sure like to meet the pilot." Jamie noted, his voice twined with gentle awe for someone who could master such an amazing beast.  
  
"I'd like to date the pilot!" exclaimed Leena, her eyes turning to huge hearts as she clasped her hands together and sighed in admiration, already dreaming of how hansom and strong the pilot just *had* to be.  
  
Brad put his hands on his hips and smirked. "As long as we're wishing, I'd like to battle that pilot. He must have a big hunk of cash to get a Zoid that impresive. He might give me a nice challenge."  
  
"As if you could beat it."  
  
The four turned around to see a little girl about seven years old wearing a pink frock and light blue dress, with dark violet hair done in pigtails with some falling out around her face, bringing out the blue in her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean 'as if I could beat it'?" Brad asked. "Of course I could beat it! I'm Brad of the Blitz Team!"  
  
The little girl still shook her head. "Nope. No one can beat the Rano."  
  
"The Rano?" asked Bit, perking up a bit. "Is that the kind of Zoid it is?"  
  
She nodded. "Uh huh."  
  
"How do you know all this?" asked Leena, kneeling and putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
"Because I know the pilot."  
  
The four stared in slight shock at the girl, and then looked at each other. "Can you take us to meet him?" Jamie ventured after a moment.  
  
She nodded and grinned. "Sure! Come on!" She led them through some back alley-ways in the city until they reached a large stone building. It was big, certainly, but not big enough to hold a Zoid like this Rano.  
  
The girl brought them in through a side door into what appeared to be a large living area, with a door to what looked like a kitchen off to the right. From that door appeared a girl about Jamie's age, whisps of lavendar hair lighter then the little girl's falling into icy eyes the same shade as the smaller child's.  
  
"Where have you been Zoe? I need you to help me here until Papa and Mama get back from work." she said to the little girl, not noticing the strangers for a moment, giving them time to study her.  
  
She did indeed look quite a bit like Zoe, and had on a white peasent blouse, tight navy blue pants and tall black boots.  
  
"I brought visitors to see the pilot of the Rano!" Zoe said hopping from one foot to the other excitedly.  
  
She blinked, and for the first time looked up at Bit and the gang. She smiled and held out her hand. "I'm sorry, hi. My name is Elizabeth Sanshari. Call me Lizzie. I don't know what's gotten into my sister." She glared at Zoe for emphasis.  
  
Bit felt dejected. "So you don't know who the pilot is?"  
  
Lizzie smiled. "Yes, we know the pilot. Zoe might get a bit over-enthusiastic, but she doesn't lie."  
  
Leena squealed. "Awesome! Can we meet him?"  
  
"Sure. Zoe, show them the living room and give them some drinks. I'll be right back." Lizzie trotted out of the room, and Jamie noticed how muscular she was. Her shoulders looked powerful, and her legs were thin and shapely.  
  
"Hey Jamie, what're you blushing at?" Bit asked, tapping his friend on the shoulder.  
  
Jamie whirled around and got even redder. "Ah, nothing!"  
  
Bit and Brad gave him strange looks, but Leena smiled knowingly as Zoe led them into a sparsely furnished, but comfortable living room. They each took seats while Zoe served lemonade and some small nutsyish cookies.  
  
About five minutes later the door opened and in stepped a figure in a tight black flightsuit, sky blue boots, blue gloves and a blue helmet. A female figure.  
  
"You're the pilot?" Brad asked doubtfully.  
  
She reached up and pulled off her helmet, shaking out her hair and smiling at him as she did so. "Yup." Lizzie said, smiling at their astonished looks.  
  
Bit bounced up from his seat and stuck out his hand. "Well Lizzie, how would you and the Rano like to join Blitz Team?"  
  
Lizzie smiled, but her eyes were on Jamie, sending shivers up his spine. "I'd really like to, but my parents need me here."  
  
"No we don't." said a person that until now had been standing unnoticed in the doorway. "If they think you're good enough to be on a team Lizzie, then you'd best not decline." said Mr Sanshari, walking into the room with Mrs Sanshari behind him.  
  
Lizzie started. "But... But I'm *not* that good! What I did today was just anger adreniline. Zuno called me a slut, so I creamed him. He challenged me to a Zoid battle and I was so mad I accepted. Sorry for taking out your Zoid without asking Dad." she said, dropping her head and blushing in shame.  
  
He put his hand under her chin and pulled it up so he could look into her eyes. "I'll forgive you if you join Blitz Team and win some money to spend on yourself. Up until now you've given every bit of everything you earned to me and your mother. But we're not that poor Lizzie, and you deserve much better."  
  
Lizzie blushed deeper and threw her arms around her father. "Thank you so much papa. Am I going to take my Squa with me?" She practically winced at the name of the ancient aquatic Zoid.  
  
Mr Sanshari threw back his head and laughed. "No way Liz! You're taking the Rano."  
  
She blinked. "Wha-?"  
  
"Just what I said, you're taking the Rano. Now go pack while your mother and I arrange things."  
  
"I'll help." said Leena, standing up to follow Lizzie back toward her bedroom.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jamie?"  
  
Blinking, Jamie came back to the present, staring up at Leena. "What?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
Jamie shook his head as he realized that Lizzie's watch must have ended already and Leena's had begun. "Uh, probably. I couldn't sleep earlier so I came down here to clear my head."  
  
Leena smiled. "I understand completely. Oh, what's this?" She reached down, and before Jamie realised what she was looking at she had picked up his sketch book and was staring at the top sketch. Jamie steeled himself for the shreiks of horror.  
  
"Jamie, this is great! Are you sure you did this?" asked Leena, her eyes shining.  
  
"What?" Jamie asked again, feeling like a fool.  
  
Leena showed him the drawing of Lizzie, her long lavendar hair curling over the shoulders of her flight suit as she smiled at the 'camera', green eyes shining. It really was a great sketch, and Jamie hadn't even realised he was drawing as he remembered.  
  
He blushed and hurridly grabbed the pad out of Leena's hands, gathered up his pencils and high-tailed it out of the hanger.  
  
Leena smiled softly as she picked up the forgotten lamp, turning to head back to the command room to releive Lizzie. "Yes Jamie," she whispered, a sympathetic gleam in her eye. "I understand completely."  
  
()()()()()  
  
Yeah! Second chapter finally out! Hurrah!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Matchmaker: Leena has a talk with Lizzie, and desides she's desperatly needed to play matchmaker. The Blitz Team is challenged to a battle, and we finally meet the allusive Rayna. 


	3. Matchmaker

Sweat and Tears  
by WSJ  
Chapter 3: Matchmaker  
  
I don't own Zoids, but Lizzie and Rayna are mine.  
  
Summery: Leena has a long, late night talk with Lizzie, and desides that she's needed to do a little matchmaking. But before she has the chance to interfere, Blitz Team is challenged to another battle. It's Lyger 0, one-on-one against SaberCat. Ready? Fight!  
  
()()()()()  
  
After watching Jamie leave the hanger to head back to his room, Leena shook her head and glanced at her watch. "Let's see..." she muttered to herself. "1:02, guess I'd better get up there before Lizzie desides to throw a fit."  
  
She stood up and stretched, then grabbed the lantern Jamie had left behind and headed for the elevator. Two minutes later she entered the command room to find Lizzie at the controls, typing away at something on her laptop with amazing speed.  
  
Leena leaned in over her shoulder. "What's this?" she asked.  
  
Lizzie shreiked and tried to cover the screen with her hands. "I-It's nothing Leena! Nothing at all! Say, aren't you a bit early?"  
  
"Actually, no. I'm five minutes late." Leena said, trying to pear around Lizzie's outstretched arms. The lavendar-haired girl made to turn the laptop off, but Leena grabbed her hands and stuck her face close to the glimmering screen. It was what appeared to be the end of a story.  
  
"I didn't know you wrote." Leena said, blinking.  
  
Lizzie blushed. "Neither did I. This is my first try."  
  
"Can I read it?" Leena asked not unkindly.  
  
Lizzie's eyes widened. "N-No! Don't Leena!" The girl blushed harder.  
  
Leena winked at her younger friend. "Too bad, I'm going to anyway!" With that she proceeded to sit down, right on top of Lizzie, and read the story.   
  
She ended ten minutes later with her mouth ajar and tears in her eyes. With a shreik she turned to face Lizzie, who had snuck out from under her somewhere around chapter three and had been sitting in a chair nearby. "You mean Lilly never gets the courage to tell Sir James her true feelings? You can't just end it like that!"  
  
Lizzie shrugged helplessly, staring at a spot on the wall as if it was going to jump out and bite her. "But that's the way the story ends..."  
  
Leena's eyes sofened and a knowing smile played on her lips. "Oh. I get it now."  
  
"Get what? There's nothing to get!" Lizzie said severly, glancing harshly at her friend.  
  
"I think there is." Leena said, nodding. "Believe me Liz, if you don't tell him then you'll be miserable for the rest of your life!"  
  
"How would you know?" asked Lizzie, this time looking at her feet.  
  
"My mom and dad."  
  
Lizzie looked up. "You never talk about your mom. Neither does Doc."  
  
Leena shrugged. "I don't know why. It's not like it's taboo or something. I guess it's just habit. But like I was going to say, Dr. Leon, you know, the crazy guy who leads the Backdraft Group?" After Lizzie nodded she continued. "Well he fell in love with my mom. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't find the words, so he asked my dad to write a love letter, but sign it with Leon's name. But my dad didn't have the words either, so he asked Jamie's dad to write it. The only problem was, Jamie's dad thought that the letter was from my dad, and signed it Steve Tauros."  
  
Lizzie winced. "Ouch."  
  
"Ouch is right. Dr Leon got so mad that he's hated my dad ever since."  
  
"That's horrible..." said Lizzie, shaking her head. She looked up at Leena, her eyes sympathetic. "How did she die?"  
  
Leena bit her lip and looked away. "Dad never talks about it. I was only three. Leon, my older brother, said she died in labor with my little sister. Neither survived."  
  
Lizzie nodded and smiled before shutting down her laptop and standing up to go. "I'll think about it."  
  
"You'd better." Leena smiled, but Lizzie could still see the tears in her eyes.  
  
~@~  
  
The next morning they received a call for a one-on-one battle between Bit and a yet unidentified pilot and Zoid. The caller refused to reveil whether she was the pilot or not, and which Zoid it would be until the battle.  
  
"I don't know..." Jamie said, rubbing his chin. "Seems veeery risky... We don't even know what type of Zoid it is... That'll be impossible to plan a stratagy for."  
  
"We'll wing it." said Bit, shrugging. "We've done it before."  
  
"How did whoever it is hear about Bit?" Brad wondered.  
  
"Well that part's easy." Leena pointed out. "We've won so much that our faces are plastered all over the papers."  
  
"What?" asked Lizzie, Doc and Brad all at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, check it out." said Jamie, holding out the morning's paper. On the front page was a huge picture of the Lyger, with Shadowfox and GunSniper in the background. The article also gave detailed profiles on each pilot and his Zoid, including Jamie and Lizzie.  
  
"I suppose it's your call Bit..." Doc said, shrugging. "After all, you're the one who was challenged."  
  
"We can do it!" Bit yelled enthusiasticly, as usual. "Me and Lyger are going to take him down!"  
  
That afternoon they sat in the desert, eagerly waiting the arrival of the Judge as well as Bit's opponant. Jamie squinted at the screen, trying to figure out the blur on the horrizon. "That might be him..." he said. "But with all the heat waves and mirages it's hard to tell."  
  
"See the Judge yet Bit?" Doc asked into the microphone.  
  
Outside in the Lyger Bit craned his neck to look at the sky. "Not ye-Wait, there he is."  
  
The Judge crashed to the ground, then slowly raised itself and opened, reveiling the standard white Judge. The whole of Blitz Team breathed a sigh of releif. They'd been half-expecting to see the Black Judge of the Backdraft Group.  
  
The Judge glanced around, his scanners looking over the battlefeild. "Battle mode 3400, area scanned, battlefeild set up. The Blitz Team against the DragonFang Team"  
  
"Guess the myserious caller did show up. DragonFang..." Leena muttered at the same time Jamie said "Mode 3400 is the one-on-one, no rules style. Hear that Bit?"  
  
"Roger." Bit answered.  
  
"Ready, fight!" the Judge commanded, crossing his arms in the standard start-up possition.  
  
Bit blinked. "Huh? How'm I s'posed to fight him if I can't see him?"  
  
"Her." said a voice over his radio. A face appeared on the screen. It was a girl about his and Leena's age, maybe a bit older, but not as old as Brad. She had long, jet black hair in lots of tiny braids and dark, oriental-style eyes. What Bit could see of her jumpsuit was spandex and blue and green. "I'm Rayna Kilonny, pilot of the SaberCat. I want you Bit Cloud. I want you defeated."  
  
It was then that Bit, distracted by the pilot's call, saw the Zoid charging at him out of the hot desert. He gaped and swiftly pulled Lyger out of the way, sending Rayna's Zoid behind him. He quickly turned to face her.  
  
Her SaberCat Zoid looked like a newer, modified version of the LightningSykes. It also looked like it had had some elements drawn from the Lyger and Shadowfox too. "Jamie!" Bit yelled over the com. "Give me something here!"  
  
Jamie was typing away as fast as he could, Leena and Lizzie on the other computers helping. "Ok, here. The SaberCat is a very new hybrid Zoid, there are only a half-dozen in existance. It's based mainly on the LightningSykes's design, but has the agility of the Shadowfox, as well as the destructive power of the Lyger."  
  
"So I'm battling myself plus Brad too? Great..." Bit muttered under his breath.  
  
Turning around he went running back towards the HoverCargo, Rayna's laughter trailing after him. "Giving up already?" But he ignored her, shouting at Doc as soon as he was inside. "Mobilise the Jager, we're going to need speed and agility here!"  
  
"Mobilising Lyger Jager." Doc answered.  
  
As soon as the transformation was done Bit raced back out onto the sands to find the SaberCat right where he'd left it. "Alright, *now* let's play." he said by way of a challenge. Rayna gave no answer but to charge after him, which he quickly dodged. She managed to turn on a dime and was back in pursuit.   
  
Gritting his teeth Bit fired up his boosters and went tearing across the desert, leaving the SaberCat far behind... He thought...  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Rayna mocked him. In shock he turned, and sure enough, there was the SaberCat, guns leveled at him.  
  
"Oh shit..." he muttered. He pulled the throttle back hard, skreeching to a halt as the missles flew through the space he would have been in and impacted a sand dune behind him. Realising she'd been duped, Rayna turned around and began a charge again.  
  
"So you want to do it that way, eh?" Bit asked. He pushed the throttle forward and Jagar let out a happy roar before shooting off across the desert in what would have been a collision course. Bit had a feeling that Rayna was too stubborn to break off, and it was up to him to avoid disaster. Perfect.  
  
As the two feline Zoids drew nearer and the space between them closed, a faint smile came to Bit's lips. "Strike Lasar Claw!" (I know that's not Jagar's attack, but I can't think of it at the moment). The Jagar launched into the air, coming down hard on the still running SaberCat, who stumbled on for a few more strides before falling to the ground.  
  
"Function ceased! The winner is... The Blitz Team!"  
  
In her cockpit Rayna smiled. The radio was busted. "I really admire your fighting skills Bit. May we meet again..."  
  
~@~  
  
Leena shivered. "She gave me the creeps!"  
  
"How so?" asked Doc.  
  
It was supper time and Bit was still gloating about his victory against one of the newest and most advanced Zoids on the market. "How's *that* for winging it?" he'd been telling Jamie all day.  
  
"I don't know." Leena confessed. "There's just something about her that makes me feel, I don't know, threatened. I don't think we've seen the last of her."  
  
"No," said Brad, "Neither do I..."  
  
()()()()()  
  
Ok, you can tell I suck at battle scenes... *.*  
  
Chapter 4: Night on the Town: The Blitz Team desides to stop at a city for a night of relaxation and fun. Bit and Leena are determined to get Jamie and Lizzie to confess their love before the night is over, and Brad's busy trying to figure out who's following him. A rather more humerous chapter after the seriousness of this one. 


	4. A Night on the Town: Part 1

Sweat and Tears 

by WSJ 

Chapter 4: Night on the Town 

Summery: The Blitz Team desides to stop at Aikoko City for a little sight-seeing and fun. They go out to eat, where they're challenged to an unexpected battle. Later they split up and Brad stops in to see about some parts, where he runs into Naomi and Leon. Leena goes for a walk and ends up being stalked by Harry and "saved" by Vega. Bit's determined to get Jamie and Lizzie to confess their love for each other before the night ends. Doc goes to a coffee shop to reminice by himself, and has a nice long chat with... Rayna? 

Disclaimer: Me? Own Zoids? Nyuh-uh! But I do own Lizzie, Rayna, Takuya and Takuya's mysterious partner whom we won't really meet until the next chapter. 

()()()()() 

It was about a week after the battle with Rayna when Doc called the Blitz Team into the breifing room. "We're coming up on Aikoko City, anyone want to stop for some sight-seeing?" he asked, a grin plastered across his face. 

There was a chorus of excited yesses from S Class's newest team. 

"Think of all the shopping!" Leena said, going starry-eyed. 

"Think of all the food!" Bit added, his eyes looking rather frighteningly like Leena's. 

Jamie and Lizzie looked at each other and grinned. "All the famous S Class Zoid warriors who live there!" 

"All the rare parts!" Brad said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. 

"All the rare Zoid models in the toy stores!" Doc added. 

The rest of the team sighed and sweatdropped. It seemed Doc would never change... 

Leena stood up, a determined smile lighting her face. "Come on Lizzie. If we're going out to dinner then we have to look our best. I have some eye-shadow that I think would look great on you..." The two women disappeared down the hall discussing makeup, hair and clothes. 

Bit, Brad and Jamie also stood up. "I suppose we'll have to wear tuxes?" Bit asked, a bit uneasily. 

Jamie chuckled. "Do you even _own_ a tux?" he asked. 

"Yes!" Bit protested. "Er... No..." He sweatdropped. "Brad, can I borrow a tux?" 

Brad sighed. "Sure. I have one that I out grew last year that should fit you..." 

Two hours later the four men were sitting around the lounge, waiting for the girls to finish. "Why does it always take women so darn long to get ready to go out?" Bit asked, fidgeting uncomfortably in the tuxedo Brad had lent him. 

"Ahem, we do _not_." came Leena's slightly indignant voice. 

The guys looked up. 

Lizzie and Leena stood in the doorway, dressed in their prettiest gowns. Leena's was long and black, with a slit in the side that came almost all the way up to her hip. She wore diamond earrings, black boots and black gloves to complete the outfit. 

Lizzie had on a white, short-sleeved blouse and a baby blue miniskirt with tall white boots. Her hair was done in a long braid and she'd set aside her silver-framed glasses in favor of contacts. 

Jamie leaned over toward Bit. "Hey Bit, quit drooling." 

Bit blinked, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. "Huh? Was not!" 

"Oh yes you were." Brad said. 

Doc stood up. "Well gang, shall we go?" 

Blitz Team nodded and out the door they went. 

~*~ 

"Wow!" Leena said, craning her head back to look at the huge ornate building they were standing in front of. "We're eating here?!? It's so beautiful!" 

"Now I know why you told us to dress formally." Bit added. 

Jamie looked a little nervous. "Um, Doc? Are you sure our bank account can cover this? It looks like a _really_ expensive resturant." 

As usual, none of the rest of Blitz Team paid any attention and Jamie sighed, dropping his head in defeat. He felt an arm slip around his shoulders and looked up to see the slightly taller Lizzie, who grinned at him. 

"Don't worry about it Jamie. We've been winning battles like crazy! I'm sure it'll be all right." Her smile turned slightly malicious. "And if it isn't, we'll just see how Blitz Team likes not eating for a week or two." She winked. "I have my own seperate account, so you and I will be able to live in splendor." 

Jamie rolled his eyes but smiled at her as they followed the rest of the team inside. "Lizzie, why do I put up with you? You're pure evil." 

She wrinkled her nose at him. "I know!" 

Ahead of them Bit turned to see if they were coming and his jaw dropped at seeing Lizzie's arm around Jamie's shoulder. His face-fault quickly turned to a snicker however, and he began to plot how he was going to get them together. 

Across the crowded room two women about twenty years old sat at a table sipping wine glasses. Their faces were in the shadow, but one was a blond and the other had brownish/black hair. The blond leaned forward slightly and spoke in a low voice to her companion so no one else would hear. "Hey, look who's coming in the door." 

The brunette took another sip from her glass as she glanced at the door. A smirk pulled at her lips and she set the glass down, laying her chin in her hands. "Well well, if it isn't the Blitz Team. I'd heard they'd gotten into Class S." 

"Are you gonna go talk to them?" the blond asked. 

Her partner gave her a sharp look. "Takuya! They'd don't even know I exist!" 

Takuya grinned. "One does." 

The brunette sighed and picked up her glass again. "Ok, fine, you're right. One does. But I haven't so much as sent him a postcard in the last six years, so he doesn't even know I pilot Zoids, let alone that I'm in S Class." 

"Well wouldn't this be a good time to get re-aquainted?" Takuya pointed out. 

"I suppose, but he wouldn't take that sort of thing very well. 'Hey! Look! I'm back!' No, he'd probably faint, knowing him." 

"Mm." Takuya agreed, taking a drink of the wine in front of her. "How's this, I'll go over and challenge them to a battle. Say, day after tomorrow. We'll battle 'em, and then you'll get to see your little brother again." 

"All right." said the brunette, perking up a bit. "Let's just hope he doesn't end up freezing out of shock, cuz then it'd be too easy of a battle." 

Takuya rolled her eyes. "If you say so. Meet you by the car." Picking up her purse, she walked over to where the famous Blitz Team had just been seated. The six were pouring over their menus, so it was a moment before Doc looked up and noticed the woman in the long red dress standing near them. 

"May I help you?" he asked. 

She smiled. "Actually, yes. You're the Blitz Team, aren't you?" 

"Yeah, we are." Bit said, also looking up from his menu. 

"I'm Takuya Russel and I was wondering if my partner and I could challenge you to a battle." she said, smiling. 

"Any restrictions?" Doc asked, eyeing her. 

Takuya held up a finger. "Only one. It's a two-on-two battle, and it needs to be one air Zoid and one ground Zoid, because that's what my partner and I use." 

Jamie choked. "Doc! That means either Lizzie or I will have to fight!" 

Takuya frowned slightly. "You don't want to?" 

"No, no, we're ok. We accept." Doc said hurridly, giving Jamie a 'we'll-talk-about-this-later' look. "When?" 

"Day after tomorrow, Gobba Desert at noon." Takuya said promptly, tossing Doc a business card. She gave one last smile to the group before turning and walking away. 

"So, are we on?" her partner asked as Takuya climbed into the old VW Beatle they drove. 

She nodded. "Yeah, slight problem though. It seems they've aquired a second air Zoid and pilot somewhere." 

The brunette shrugged. "Tha's ok. We'll get the Wild Eagle out there somehow." 

Back inside the Blitz Team was crowded around Doc, eager to get a look at the business card. All it said was "R&H Zoids: The Undefeatable Ryuneko Team" 

"Undefeatable?" Bit asked, scowling. "Undefeatable until they met us anyway." 

Brad looked thoughtful. "I seem to remember hearing about them. They really are undefeated Bit. If I remember right they've been together for about six years, and they have a StormSworter and Zabat for one of the pilots, who specializes in air combat, and a LightningSykes for the other, who sepecializes in ground combat. The name Takuya rings a bell, but I can't remember her partner's name." 

"A 'Sykes?" Leena balked. "Drats. My GunSniper's no match for one of those things one-on-one. I can't battle it." 

Doc looked back and forth from Brad to Bit. "Ok you two, who wants to be our warrior on the ground?" 

"I hate to admit it," Brad said grudgingly "But Jager probably has a better chance against a LighningSykes then ShadowFox does." 

Bit grinned and slapped Brad on the back, a little too forcibly. "Thanks Brad! It'll be easy, like fighting Sisquo again!" 

"I don't know Bit," Jamie said. "You've got to remember that it _isn't_ Jack Sisquo you're fighting. It's and experienced S Class warrior who's been fighting and winning for six years." 

"And _you've_ not even been battling for two." Lizzie added. 

"Hey," Bit said, a bit miffed. "So which of you if going to be my partner, huh? You," he pointed at Jamie "Have been in maybe ten battles your whole life, and you" he pointed at Lizzie "Have been battling for only _one_ year!" 

"Now Bit, that's not fair." said Leena. "Both of them are great warriors, and you know it!" 

"Yeah yeah..." Bit said gulitly. "Sorry guys." 

"It's ok." Jamie said. 

"Besides, we're used to it." Lizzie added under her breath so only Jamie could hear. 

Their food arrived and they dug in, Doc, Bit and Leena discussing their battle, Brad thinking about God-knows-what and Lizzie and Jamie trying to deside which of them would fly air support for Bit. 

"You have a lot more experience then me Jamie, you should battle." Lizzie said at last as dessert plates were cleared away from in front of them. 

"All right," Jamie said hesitantly. "Let's just hope that I won't have to go Wild Eagle." 

"So what do we do now?" Leena asked as they stood up to go. "I'd just like to walk around. It's beginning to get dark, and I've heard that the park's phosphorus rose gardens are beautiful at night." 

"I kinda wanted to go check out some parts stores that Naomi told me about." Brad said. 

"Lizzie and I were going to go down Boro Ave. where a lot of S Class warriors live during the off-season." Jamie spoke up. 

"So we're going to split?" asked Doc. His warriors nodded and he shrugged. "Fine with me. Let's meet back here at midnight so we can go back home." 

~*~ 

"It's so beautiful." Lizzie said, admiring the city lights and huge neon signs they passed on their was to Boro Ave. 

"It is." Jamie agreed. "It reminds me of this city called 'Las Vegas' my dad told me about once. All glittering lights and alive twenty-four-seven with people." 

It was true. Even though it was almost ten-thirty at night you'd have never guessed it. People were out and about and going about their business as if it was only noon, which is one of the reasons Doc let them wander around. 

"Hey, look there." Jamie said, grinning. "That's the home of Jake Dandre, the most famous Raynos pilot there is." 

"I thought you hated the Raynos." Lizzie said. "Doc traded the Pterras for it without even asking, didn't he?" 

"Yeah," Jamie said. "But it isn't a _bad_ Zoid, just one that's a little too hard to control. And it goes too fast for my tastes sometimes." 

Lizzie looked at him with a bit of worry in her eyes. "The StormSworter and Zabat are both really fast Zoids. No matter which one Takuya or her partner use you'll have to go the Raynos's max speed, _and_ probably break the sound barrier in the process. Are you sure you don't want me to fly instead?" 

Jamie shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine. I'll use the Eagle if I have to." he shrugged. "No big deal." 

Lizzie pulled away from him a bit and gave him a critical once-over. "Why Jamie Hermeros, I do believe you're growing up." 

Jamie gave her a Look. "Cut that out!" 

"Awww... You're no fun..." Lizzie said, pretending to pout. Then she began to shiver. 

"Cold?" Jamie asked. 

Mutely Lizzie nodded and Jamie quickly stripped off his tuxedo jacket, putting it around her shoulders. He then pulled her closer to him and put an arm around her shoulders, much like she had earlier, so they were walking with their bodies pressed close. "Better?" She nodded. 

A hundred yards behind them Bit chuckled. "I may not have to interfere after all!" 

()()()()() 

Ok, this is getting too long. I'll split it up into two parts. 

Night on the Town Part 2: Leena admires the phosphorous roses and is glomped by Harry, much to her distaste. Thankfully, Vega's there to save her. Brad wanders around the Zoid parts shopping district, and has the strangest feeling that someone's following him. Doc goes to a coffee shop to reminice about when he and Maria (Leena and Leon's mom) used to come here. 

See you then! Ja! 

God Bless! 


End file.
